Tatiana
by Persephone LoM
Summary: B/S,W/T,W/K, Set after season 7. They now live in England and theres a new player in town. A demon/goddess or maybe something stronger...She can even bring back the dead. Which might be a big deal..
1. England Mansion

Summary- This series is based after season 7, and the new slayers, who used to be potentials, but after Willows spell they became slayers, must face something dark, so must the scooby gang. This dark vampire/demon/etc.'s name is Tatiana. And she won't leave until mercy is begged.

--

Buffy finished brushing her hair and walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall, down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen where she saw a bunch of slayers gathered in the kitchen eating. The place was dirty, and dusty. After Sunnydale blew up in the war, they moved to England, and moved into a mansion.

Willow: Mornin' Buffy. How did you sleep?

Buffy: Terribly. Third night in a creepy mansion which I can barely call home.

Dawn: Might wanna get used to it, because it IS home.

Dawn said, while emerging from the hall, into the kitchen. Lori screams. The other slayers look over.

Lori: Sorry, I saw a spider.

Lori spoke, in a british accent.

Kennedy: Tough slayer.

Lori: I have a dreadful fear of spiders, I'm sorry if you disagree, but you better back off.

Kennedy: What are you gonna do, slice me in half?

Lori: Watch you're mouth scum bag!

Buffy: Cut it out girls. I mean it. I am totally not in the mood for this behavior. While Giles is in Tokyo with Andrew and Faith, I need you guys to chill the hell out.

Xander: And I was supposed to go, alone too. I'm kind of a watcher now.

Willow: You really are. I don't know why Giles was so sure you should stay here.

Xander: I wish he would let me go, and alone too.

Rona: I don't suppose this has anything to do with you being alone with hundreds of girls?

A couple of girls giggle.

OPENING CREDITS

Ginger: Rona's got a point. Xander does seem like the kind of guy who is really into girls.

Xander: Hey! Stop making fun of Mr. Harris.

Veronica: Sorry Mr.Harris...

Xander: I was kidding around, it's okay Veronica.

Kennedy: She takes everything so seriously.

Willow: Okay everyone, finish up breakfast, Buffy aren't you supposed to train the girls after breakfast?

Buffy: Yeah. Meet me out back afterwards girls.

A couple of girls follow Buffy out back, while the rest finish up, and the ones upstairs are just getting up. They now had hundreds of slayers in the house. Dawn was also trained, even though she wasn't a slayer, because she needed to be able to defend herself.

Dawn: Time to kick some ASS!

The girls stood in their positions.

Buffy: Left foot combo!

Girls: YAH!

Buffy: Right foot twist!

Girls: HAH!

Willow watched, leaning against the wall.

Willow: Kennedy sure is something.

Xander: Trust me when I say this, they all are.

Willow: You're a lucky guy Xand. Living with this many girls.

They continued to practice and punch, kick, and twist.

Buffy: Thats enough for now girls.

Kennedy: When do we get to practice with weapons?

Buffy: When you are ready.

Rona: And when will that be? We've been practicing since Sunnydale.

Buffy: WHEN I say so girls, and that is IT!

No more words were said, and the girls went inside.

--  
Tatiana: HA! I knew those girls were weak. Tell me again how they wiggled, when the vampires advanced on them?

Minion: They were terrified you're majesty! The two slayers were almost crying!

Tatiana: That's what I like to hear.

Minion: Sha'll I get the girl?

Tatiana: Yes. You should go get her.

The minion walked out of the room and dragged a girl from the backroom.

Tara: LET ME GO! Please!

Tatiana: Remind me again how she is alive?

Minion: We brought her back to life with you're magnificent magick you're highness.

Tatiana: Something no other human, nor witch, nor demon, could accomplish.

Minion: You're a goddess!

Tatiana: No, I'm Tatiana.

She evily laughs, and the camera zooms out.

--  
Willow walked down the hall towards one of the bedrooms. It was Dawn, Rona, Lori, and Kristi's room. Willow heard no noise so she opened the door.

Willow: Dawnie, you in hereeee OH MY GOD!

A couple of people heard Willow's shreek and came over.

Dawn: Ohh oh.

Dawn covered her eyes.

Buffy: What's going ooon-

She saw the mess. Kristi was on the floor, blood splattered everywhere, and her heart was ripped open, it smelled disgusting and their were guts all over the floor.

Buffy: Everyone get out, come on. Go downstairs. Gale.

Gale: Yes Ms. Summers?

Buffy: Get this cleaned up...you four...

Gale: Ms. Summers I can't. Did you see the disg-

Buffy: GALE! PART OF BEING A SLAYER IS KNOWING HER DUTY, Now GET to WORK!

Buffy stormed downstairs.

Buffys thoughts- "They'll never understand you Buffy...who you are.."

Willow: Buffy, are you okay? You seem so..far away, nowadays.

Buffy: I just saw a slayers blood all over the floor, excuse me if I am slightly edgy.

--  
Tatiana: Alright, who's next?

Tatiana said giddily, smiling. Camera show's Tara, Spike, and Anya tied to the wall with medal braces around arms and legs. Tara struggled, crying, face red. Spike was looking at them in hatrid, Anya was crying.

Tatiana: I SAID who's next!?

Minion: You're majesty, there one more person. Her name is Joyce Summers.

All of the three people on the walls, eyes widened in fear. Suddenly the machine the undead people were coming out of went wonky, and broke down.

Tatiana: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

Minion: Y-Y-You're highness it broke, it will take some days to fix.

Tatiana: Then we have some time to kill eh?

Tatiana said, looking at the people on the wall. She walked over to Spike. Tatiana had black incredibly long hair, to her knees, and very pale skin, with red dark lips, and black eyeshadow.

Tatiana: Sad sad vampire.

A small pause.

Spike: Sod off.

Tatiana: Touchy..Anyways, it's time.'

Minion: Time, you're majesty?

Tatiana: Time to send these creatures back to their lovers.

Minion: And please them?

Tatiana: It all makes sence, if I explain. The lovers back 'home' will be too distracted by their ex lovers being back, they will not be able to protect themselves. And their will be especially drama, because some of them found new lovers.

The three look up, with pain in their eyes.

Tatiana: Time to release them!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

END CREDITS


	2. Spike,Tara,Anya

Summary-Now that Tatiana was able to bring three members of the scooby gang back to life, what will happen!?

Buffy sat down alone in her room, lights off. Tears came down her eyes, and she didn't bother whiping at them. She was supposed to be the strong leader. She heard Spike's voice talking to her. Saying, "Don't worry pet, everything will be alright." The tears continued, and the wheeping could be heard across the hall by Dawn.

Dawn's Thoughts- "Why is everything so hard?..."

Dawn walked to the room she was now sharing with Ginger, Rona, and Tracy, ever since the incident with Krista. They never found out how she died, Willow was reaserching in the town library.

--OPENING CREDITS--

One by one, it shows Spike, Tara, and Anya walking, and walking, through the woods, on the sidewalks, and eventually to the mansion.

Buffy continued to cry, and held herself, crying hard enough for a couple of people to hear. The door was knocked on hard. It was about 11 o'clock at night.

Kennedy: I'll get it!!

She walked over to the door, and opened it.

Kennedy: Spike? Anya? I thought you..died...in the final battle...what the hell? And who are you? Okay what kind of SICK game is this?

Spike: A demon, or some creature, brought us back to life.

Kennedy: Uhm. Who's this girl?

Tara: I'm Tara. You must be a slayer?

Kennedy: Uh yeah...BUFFY! SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON!

Kennedy called up.

Spike: Buffy..she's okay?

Kennedy: She's fine...well. As fine as someone depressed can be..

Spike: She's depressed?

Anya: What about Xander?

Kennedy: Yeah she is...ever since you died, actually.

Anya: What about XANDER?

Kennedy: Xander is fine. He's a watcher now.

Spike had to cackle at that.

Kennedy: Come in you guys..

The three came in, Spike noticed the invitation, it meant Kennedy lived in the house. Only someone who lived in the house could invite a vampire in.

Kennedy: Sit you guys, I'll get Buffy.

Tara: W-W-Wheres Willow?

Kennedy: How do you know Willow?

Tara: I w-was her g-girlfriend.

Kennedy: YOU'RE Tara!? The Tara? Tara who was shot by Warren?

Tara flinched when she mentioned her death.

Tara: Y-Yeah..

The three sat down at a table. Every slayer in the house, was surrounding the walls, of the main room, staring, completely quiet.

Spike: Niblet.

Dawn: Spike...you don't know how confusing this is going to be for Buffy.

Kennedy: BUFFY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!

A door was heard opened. A harsh voice was heard.

Buffy: WHAT!?

She spat out. Spike was a little taken a back by the sound of her voice.

Kennedy: You DON'T wanna miss this show!

Buffy stomped down the stairs looking down, trying not to show her dried tears.

Spike: Buffy.

When she heard his voice, she was positive it was another dream. She slowly put her head up.

Buffy: S-S-Spike?

Spike: I'm really here.

Buffy: No. No No. You're not. STOP IT!

Buffy held her ears, tears covering her eyes, and she scrunched her face.

Spike: Love, I'm here.

Tara: Buffy.

Buffy: Tara? Anya? This can't be real.

Anya: No, you're not that crazy. We're here. Hi. Where's Xander?

Buffy: Before ANYTHING we have to get Willow and Xander over here, and then you can tell us all how this came to be...Kennedy..call Willow and Xander.

Kennedy nodded, unseen tears in her eyes, with Tara back, she and Willow would be over. She walked over to the phone and dialed Xander's phone first.

One ring.

Two Rings.

Picked up.

Xander: Yello?

Kennedy: Hi Xander. It's Kennedy.

Xander: What's up? Is everyone alright?

Kennedy: Depends how you look at it...

Xander: What happened?

Kennedy: You aren't going to believe me, but get you're over sized ass over here now, NOW. And I mean it! Tara, Spike, and uhm Anya were brought back to life.

Xander: What the fuck are you talking about?

Kennedy: Just get over here.

She hung up before one more word was said. Kennedy dialed Willow's number.

Willow: Hello?

Kennedy: Hi Willow...Spike Anya and Tara were brought back to life. Just get over here.

She then hung up. Kennedy walked back over to the others.

Kennedy: They are on their way over.

Buffy: Oh-okay.

Spike noticed Buffy was distressed. She was sitting on the chairs looking down, hands on her face. Minutes later Xander and Willow stormed in.

Willow: WHAT'S THIS ABOUT!?

Xander: What's going ON?

Tara: Willow.

Tara said, waterworks in her eyes.

Anya: Oh Xander!!

Anya and Tara went over to their old lovers and hugged them tightly. Kennedy looked down, and sat on a chair. Willow was crying.

Willow: How is this possible?

Anya: Sit down. We'll explain.

Xander and Willow sat down. The whole story, of what Spike, Tara, and Anya remembered.

Willow: Oh my god.

Tara: Willow...have you moved on?

Willow: I-I-I...

Tara: Who?

Tara said, biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

Willow: Kennedy...she's over there.

Kennedy: I know Willow...I understood that if Tara could ever come back. You would go back to her.

Willow: I need some time alone..I'm sorry.

She ran upstairs. Buffy was still silent, crying on the stairs. Anya and Xander were the only ones pleased with this. They had no drama. Everyone else did. Buffy ran upstairs also. Tara held her eyes, crying.

Dawn: Uh, Spike, Tara, Anya, you guys can find an empty room upstairs to share Xander, stay in there with them since you're-Anya is in there.  
--2 hours later--  
Buffy sat in her room crying. Spike opened the door.

Spike: Buffy, we need to talk.

Buffy: I just can't do this...

Spike: This must be hard for you. But we need to find out about this Tatiana demon or whatever. She has a lot of bloody power to bring us back.

She ignored him, and Spike walked over to her.

Spike: Hey. Pet. It's alright. We'll defeat her. Alright?

He kneeled next to her, and hugged her close to him.

Buffy: Everyone expects me to be so tough, and the big heroic leader, but I'm not even sure if I can protect myself anymore...

Spike: You don't need to anymore.

They looked into eachothers eyes, deeply. They leaned in and began to kiss.

END CREDITS


	3. Stay Close

Summary- Now that Spike is back, things should be easier for Buffy, right?

Buffy and Spike had been talking all night, and kissing, and a lot...Buffy fell asleep in his arms over the night. Spike fell asleep soon after. It was now 9 AM. Buffy woke up in his arms, he was still sleeping. She cuddled up to him, when she saw the clock on the other side of the room.

Buffy Thoughts- "Crap! I'm an hour late, I was supposed to train the slayers..I could be a little bit later..right? Ughh this is so comftorable though."

Spike woke up.

Spike: Buffy. I finally woke up and you weren't gone.

He smirked at her. She held onto his arm. Dawn entered.

Dawn: Uh Buffy, Willows spe-uhm.

Buffy jumped away from Spikes arms.

Buffy: You were saying?

Dawn smiles.

Dawn: Oh nothing important. You stay here.

She walked out. Spike laughed. Buffy punched his arm.

Buffy: Ah shut up.

He kissed her once more, and she got up to get ready for the day. She knew the relationship was wrong, but she was just happy to have him back. Buffy knew she would eventually have to end it. She found it so hard though, was she really in love with him? At the final battle she told him she was. But it might not have been true.

Willow: Hey Buffy. Why did it take so long to get up?

Buffy: I was kind of tired I guess...

Dawn was smiling.

Dawn: After the night you probably had, huh?

Buffy glared at Dawn, clencihing her teeth with a 'Dawn I mean it!' face on.

Willow: What are you talking about Dawnie?

Buffy: You can never know with her. (Nervous laugh.)

Dawn: Mhmm. Funny me huh?

Willow: Slayers didn't wait for you..they went and trained in the back with Xander and Anya.

Buffy: Okay..Right. How's it going with you and Tara?

Willow: Kennedy broke up with me, she said all she want's is my happiness. And she said she knew it wasn't her...I love them both so much, you know? But I think the one I love more is Tara.

Buffy: You need to do what you think is right. I'm not the person to tell you who you love, only you are.

Willow: I love Tara so much. I need her..but she is just so..far.

Tara: If you call far standing in the doorway...

Tara stood in the doorway half smiling, you can tell she had been crying.

Willow: Tara.

Tara: I miss you so much..

Willow: Me and Kennedy are over. I need you Tara...

Tara went over to Willow and they hugged eachother. Buffy and Dawn left the room to give them some privacy. They sat in the livingroom.

Dawn: You and Spike.

Buffy: What?

Dawn: You slept with him?

Buffy: NO! A little cuddling can give a 16 year old the wrong idea. All we did was cuddle...that's it.

Dawn: Sure you did.

Buffy: It is!!

Dawn: I believe you.

Buffy: No you don't! Ugh. Just stop.

Spike comes down the stairs.

Buffy: Spike. Hi.

Dawn: Oh hi. And Buffy was NOT just talking about you.

Buffy glares at Dawn. Spike smirks and sits down in between Buffy and Dawn.

Dawn: I have to go do something. Antyhing. Bye!

Dawn runs out of the room.

Spike: Strange girl she is.

Buffy: Uh yeah. Spike we need to talk.

Spike: What then?

Buffy: This needs to end. I need to stop it before it gets to hard to stop.

Spike: What are you talking about Buffy?

Buffy: We can't be together. You're a vampire. You know how it is.

Spike: GOD! Why do you make this so BLOODY HARD! You are ALWAYS thinking for yourself.

Buffy: Myself? What are you talking about? You act like it's my fault your dead, and that you can't handle yourself.

Spike: You're the reason I am so weak! Why I'm so hidden from this bloody world! I love you Buffy. And you crave me.

Buffy: Shutup. Leave me alone.

Spike: Admit it Buffy. You NEED me. Just like I crave the taste of blood, you crave the taste of me.

Buffy: No.

Spike: Bolox Buffy!

Buffy: SHUTUP!!

She starts crying into her sleeves.

Spike: Buffy. You're right. This has to end. Starting with me. You're a hell of a woman. And you are so full of love, and I was wrong to ever think you are on the dark side. You are real, and you love you're family and friends, and you are so real, and so beautiful.

Buffy looks down, but he lifts her chin up to look at him.

Spike: Stop doubting yourself. You are so full of life. And this is the reason I love you. You make me feel like a man, you make me need you.

Buffy: Why do you always do this? Whenever I'm so sure we need to stay away from eachother, you make me feel so good...

Spike: What can I say, I'm a great guy.

They both smile at eachother.

Buffy Thoughts- "Oh come on self. One last kiss. Please? Just one...no. I can't. But look at him. He's gorgeous, and so nice! I love those lips! Damnit what the hell is wrong with me? Okay one more."

Buffy looks at him, and leans in. She kisses him deeply, and he deepens the kiss more.

Buffy: I love you...

Spike: You what?

END CREDITS


	4. Three Words

Summary-Three words can make all the difference...

Previously On Buffy The Vampire Slayer

Kennedy: You aren't going to believe me, but get you're over sized ass over here now, NOW. And I mean it! Tara, Spike, and uhm Anya were brought back to life.

Spike: Buffy, we need to talk.

Buffy: I just can't do this...

Dawn: Why is everything so hard?

Buffy: I love you...

Spike: You what?

Buffy: I mean...I...no wait. I don't know. It's just so hard.

Spike: You love me?

Buffy: This is wrong..all wrong. It isn't supposed to go this way! You are supposed to chase me around like a sick puppy, and never get anything from me. And thats it.

Spike: I love the role you gave me in you're little imagination. But welcome to the real world, where you apparentley love me. You really love me?

Buffy: No..it was a mistake.

Spike: Too late slayer. I heard you.

Buffy: Sometimes you piss me off, SO much.

Buffy punches his nose.

Spike: Blood 'ell!

Buffy: You tell ANYONE about what I said, I'll kick you're ass.

Spike: It's all fun and games until someones ass gets kicked.(Says sarcastically)

Buffy: Shutup you-you!

Spike: Catchy comback. Might use it one day.

Buffy: Stay the hell away from me.

Spike: You can't just get away with that. Tell me you love me and then pretend it isn't true.

Buffy: Because it isn't Spike.

OPENING CREDITS

Willow: You told him you loved him? Did you mean it?

Buffy: God no! I think.

Willow: So you might love Spike?

Buffy: Everything is so confusing.

Kennedy: Tell me about it.

Kennedy says while walking in.

Willow: Hi Kennedy..(Says quietly)

Kennedy: Hey Willow...

Tara enters talking to Dawn, and smiling.

Tara: Kennedy..hi.

Kennedy: I was just leaving.

She struts out.

Dawn: Hey Willow, Buffy.

Tara: Hi sweety.

Tara kisses Willow on the cheek.

Buffy: How's it going?

Dawn: Fine I guess. Bored. What were you and Willow talking about?

Willow: Taxes.

Dawn: Sure you were.(Winks at Buffy)

Buffy: She is one smart teenager.

Tara: Anyone want coffee?

Buffy: Usually I only have breakfast at morning. Its late...I'm going to go patrol.

Willow: Need help?

Buffy: No thanks. I'll handle it.

Buffy walked through the graveyard.

Spike: Buffy.

Buffy: Stay the hell away from me.

Spike: Help me understand you.

Buffy: Understand what?

Spike: You say you love me, and take it back right after. Please be bloody honest with me.

Buffy: I love you. It's true okay. I hate this because theres no relationship that comes with it!

Spike: Buffy.

Buffy: No let me talk Spike! I love you, but it's so hard to go on I mean-

Spike: Buffy...

Buffy: I always think that I can-

Spike: BUFFY! WAKE UP! DEMON!

Buffy: Huh? OH!

She ducks the punch and spins around, doing a round house kick.

Demon: STOP!

Buffy: Uh, why?

Demon: I have a message for Tatiana.

Buffy stops hitting it and stands, Spike walks over, and stands next to Buffy.

Buffy: What?(Says in hatrid)

Spike: What the bloody hell is it then, punce?

The demon was red with a pink fin on its back, it had orange sptos all over it, and big fish lips.

Demon: Tatiana says she would like to meet you in person, slayer, she say's she has been keeping an eye on you. She laughs when you are in pain, and smiles when you are sad, the final day is coming. She'll be a part of it.

Buffy: What do you mean?

Demon: She will kill you slayer. And everyone who loves you will watch.

The demon laughs evily. Spike hits the demon hard in the head with his axe. It falls to the floor. It begins to rain, then to pour.

Spike: Buffy.

She begins to cry, slowly, to more harder. Spike understands why, so much sadness, piled up in to this one moment. Buffy fell to the floor crying, Spike held onto her saying Shhshh. He just held her there for a long time, while she cried in his arms.

END CREDITS


	5. Confusion,Distraction,Retreats

Summary- Things are getting rough, are they ready to face the challenges that come with it all?

Spike watched Passions on the t.v in the livingroom of the mansion.

Spike: Timmy, don't go through with the sodding wedding!

Buffy walks in the livingroom and quietly laughs to herself.

Spike: Timmy walk back! Bloody hell he's a trulop.

Buffy: What the hell are you doing?

She says smiling. Buffy walks over to the couch, and sits next to him. He puts his arm around her.

Spike: What the bloody hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm watchin passions woman.

Buffy: You really ARE old. Uh Spike?

Spike: What is it pet?

Buffy: Can we keep our 'relationship' a secret...you know how it would distract the others, and everything else.

Spike: Of course love. I know what you mean. I understand you more then you think I do.

OPENING CREDITS

Giles enters the house, Spike quickly removes his arm from around Buffy, and Buffy stands up.

Buffy: Giles!!

Giles: Ah, Buffy. I brought a slayer back with me.

Jessica: I'm Jessica. Where's my room?

She says while applying black/purple lipstick. The girl was wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt and a slipknot wristlet.

Giles: Uh Buffy. Xander, Willow, Dawn, and the slayers and I will be going to a little retreat, so they can get to know the world, and learn more, slowly and gradually. Just for about 3 days. Would you like to join us?

Buffy: I think I should stay here and patrol, and stuff.

She says then looking back at Spike briefly.

Giles: Alright, we will be going in about four hours.  
--3 hours and 10 minutes later...

Willow: Okay, bye Buffy!

Giles: Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?

Buffy: I'm fine. Really.

They leave in a couple of cars, waving out the windows. Spike puts his arms around her waist, crossing his arms.

Spike: Just you and me pet. What do you wanna do?

She grins at him seductivley, and kisses him on the mouth, and they walk up to her room and do, just what you're thinking dirty you!

Buffy woke up next to Spike in her bed. Of course they were both stripped of their clothes.

Spike: Buffy. You're awake.

Buffy: Yes I am. How long have you been staring at me sleeping?

Spike: An hour maybe.

Buffy: Creepy.

He held her beneath the blankets.

Spike: I love you.

Small pause

Buffy: I love you too...

Spike: You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

Buffy: Look at that. He's a charmer too.

He smiled down at her, and twirled her hair.

Spike: You're hair is so long, so beautiful.

Buffy: And you'res is bleached.  
--

Giles: We're back a day or two early. I know, their was an accident with a marshmellow and a fire. Long story.

Giles said while walking back in. Buffy walked downstairs, Spike following.

Giles: Oh. Spikes here.

Kennedy and Lori giggled at eachother, guessing what Buffy and Spike were doing.

Buffy: He just arrived. I gave him a bedroom to stay in since he has to live here because theres no where else for him to go..

Giles: I suppose that is understandable.

Spike: What happened with a marshmellow and a fire while you were out?

Giles: Kassie over here was roasting marshmellows, but she accidentally roasted the tent as well.

Kassi: Sorry...

Giles: No, all is forgiven.

Buffy smiles at them and walks back upstairs.

Willow: Is Buffy okay? She's being..edgy?

Spike: Had a long night.

Spike grins and walks upstairs towards the room Buffy gave him, which is surprisingly next to hers...While Giles is suspicous, and Buffy is Spuffy, tune in for more, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!

End Credits


	6. Doctor Caller

Summary- Three days ago, Spike and Buffy had slept together. Why is Buffy being so weird about it??

This was the face off. Between Buffy, and the small gadget. How can such a small little item cause so many problems? She placed it on the table, and moments later the timer went off. Buffy looked over at the pregnancy test. Positive.

Buffy: Oh god...

OPENING CREDITS

Xander: Do we have anymore donuts?

Willow: No Xander, you ate the last THREE of them.

Xander: I'm starving.

Willow: You're gonna be the fattest guy in the world.

Xander: Watch it!

Buffy enters the kitchen.

Xander: Hola Buffster.

Buffy: Uh..hi.

Willow: You okay? You look kind of upset.

Buffy: Uh..fine..I guess..

Andrew: Holy bananas! What is that!?

The girls walk over.

Ginger: Ew it's slimy orange stuff...

Jessica: Can I poke it?

Giles: It's best you not...Move aside girls, I am going to pick a piece up with tweezers, and Willow and I will study it.

Willow: Why always me?

Giles: Look around you. Do any of these girls look like the smart type?

Ginger: HEY!

Buffy snuck out without being noticed. She ran over to the phone. Buffy dialed her doctors number.

Dr.M: Hello?

Buffy: Hello this is Buffy Summers, and I would like to make an appointment, for as soon as possible. And hopefully before dark...

Dr.M: Alright, what is the problem?

Buffy made sure no one was watching before responding.

Buffy: I need to make sure I'm not pregnant.

Dr.M: You took a pregnancy test and it was positive?

Buffy: Yes...

Dr.M: You can show up around 6:30 P.M tonight, alright?

Buffy: Okay. Thankyou.

She hung up. She walked over to the wall, and leaned on it, slightly upset.

Buffy Thoughts- "Well maybe the test was wrong. I mean, who would the father be. The last person I slept with was Spike...but vampires can't have babies. So he couldn't be the father. And the person before that...well it's been like two years so...yeah..."

Spike came downstairs.

Buffy: Spike..hi..

Spike: What time is it?

Buffy: Around 2 in the afternoon.

Spike: I think I'm going to go out tonight...clear my thoughts...

Buffy: I'm going out at 6:00.

Spike: Where?

Buffy: Uh...Doctors. I think I have a cold. (Buffy lied.)

Spike: You sound fine.

Buffy: Oh, but I'm not. COUGH COUGH. See terrible cold.

Spike: You're lying to me. I can smell, you're nervous. About what?

Buffy: You're smell is off because I'm not nervous about anything. (Nervous laugh),

He looks at her knowing she is lying to him.

Spike: Buffy, tell me what's wrong.

Buffy: I can't...

Spike: Buffy.

Buffy: I can't. I'm sorry!

She ran out of the room and upstairs, and stayed up there until 6:00.  
--6 O'clock  
Buffy finishes changing her clothes, and grabs her money, shoving it in her pocket. She then runs downstairs.

Buffy Thoughts: "Shit I can't drive..someone has to drive me...I'll just walk I guess..."

Buffy: Bye everyone, I'm going to the doctor because I think I'm sick...Bye...

She walked out the door and began walking. It felt like forever. It was a cold night, and she couldn't afford to run in to a vampire. She just wanted to get there, not be pregnant and leave...Finally she was there. Buffy entered the building and walked up to the front desk.

Buffy: Hi. I am Buffy Summers I have an appointment.

Lady: Come with me. You are making sure you are pregnant?

Buffy: Yeah.

Lady: Alright, we will give you a blood test, call you, and give you the results in about two days.

Buffy: Okay..  
--4 hours later  
Buffy arrived home with a bandage where the bleeding was on her, from the needle to take blood. Since she healed fast, Buffy took off the bandage.

Dawn: Since when does a doctors appointment take four hours?

Buffy: I was just..

Willow: We were worried. And about to send 3 slayers to go find you.

Buffy: I'm not a little kid, stop telling me you're dissapointed or worried. GOD.

She ran upstairs to her room, and the others looked at eachother strangely.

END CREDITS


	7. Kennedy's Smart So are Tests

Summary- It's been exactly 3 days. How will the test turn out?

Buffy waited by the phone for what seemed like forever.

Giles: Are you quite alright Buffy?

Buffy: Uh yeah. I'm just excpecting a call...

Giles: From whom?

Buffy: No one in particular.

Giles: Alright then..

Buffy sighed, giving up. She walked in to the livingroom to watch the movie everyone else was.

Buffy: What movie is on?

Willow: Kung-Fu Tai Chi.

Xander: It's about a japenese kung-fu artist guy...

Anya: I still don't understand what this movie is about...

Anya said while cuddling in to Xander's arms. Buffy sat down anyway, and watched the movie with them. She understood why Anya was so confused. Then the phone ring, Buffy was so in to thw movie she didn't realize it.

Kennedy: I got it.

She walked over to the phone and andswered.

Kennedy: Hello??

Doctor: Hello. This is Filly Smith's doctor's office. Is Buffy Summers there?

Kennedy: Uhh hold o-I mean..I'm Buffy Summers.

She pretended to be her since she was just so curious to what this was about.

Doctor: Ah, hello Buffy.

Kennedy: Hi?

Doctor: Are you sick? You sound different. Hmm..anyways, on to the test results.

Kennedy: Test results? I mean, yeah on to those. Whatever they are.

Doctor: They came back positive. You are indeed pregnant.

Kennedy's eyes went wide. Buffy was pregnant?

Kennedy Thoughts- "How could this happen!? There are like no men in the house, and Buffy hasn't slept with a guy in FOREVER! I have to talk to her about this..."

Doctor: Hello? Are you there Buffy?

Kennedy: Right..thanks. I gotta go.

She hung up the phone shocked.

Buffy: Oh, was that the phone?

Kennedy: Uh yeah.

Buffy: Who was it?

Kennedy: My friend..Katri..ana. Katriana.

Buffy: You are not supposed to take private calls, this is a place for training slayers, not personal phone calls!

Kennedy Thoughts- "If we aren't allowed to have personal phone calls how come you just had one.."

She knew she had to tell Buffy about the call. But now wasn't the right time. Too many people.

Kennedy: Uh Buffy...

Buffy: What?

Kennedy: Can I talk to you in private? Upstairs?

Buffy: What's this about?

Kennedy: Uh a something. Come on.

She dragged Buffy's arm upstairs, in to an empty room, then shutting the door.

Buffy: What!?

Kennedy: It wasn't my friend on the phone...

Buffy: Who was it? (Say nervously)

Kennedy: It was you're doctor. He said the results came back positive that you are pregnant.

Buffy: Oh no...no no no...

Kennedy: Who-who's the father if you don't mind my asking?

Buffy: (whispering) Spike...

Kennedy: Who? I didn't hear you?

Buffy: Spike.

Kennedy: That's impossible he's a vampire.

Buffy: I know. He's the last guy I slept with. In 2 years!

Kennedy: Well..when did you sleep with him?

Buffy: About a week ago...

Kennedy: Oh wow. Maybe it's a demon who like planted a seed in you because..he's a vampire. Impossible!

Buffy: Well this has happened before. Except it was two vampires who had a baby...

Kennedy: Who were they?

Buffy: Uh. A friend of mine..Angel. And his old flame Darla.

Kennedy: Amazing. How are you gonna break the news to everyone about you're baby?

Buffy: I think I want to tell them tonight.

Kennedy: Tonight! Are you insane!?

Buffy: The sooner the easier. Lets go.

So Kennedy followed Buffy downstairs.

Buffy: Can everyone, and I mean EVERYONE go over to the livingroom and sit down, and shutup?

All of the slayers in the house, and everyone in the house, went over and sat down wondering what this was about. Even Kennedy sat down.

Buffy: I found out something..and only one of you know my secret.

Willow: Who? And what's this about Buffy?

Buffy: Uh..Kennedy is the only one who know's.

Willow looked hurt because she told Kennedy, Willow's ex, instead of her bestfriend.

Buffy: Only because she picked up the phone, and the person told her...

Xander: Spit it out Buff, what's going on?

Giles: Everyone, don't push Buffy. It's tough to be the center of attension.

Tara: You're scaring us Buffy. Is everything alright?

Anya: For god's sake! Tell us you are annoying me, I have to watch the rest of the movie!

Buffy: You guys just STOP it. Let me talk, this is a tough spot to be in.

Kennedy: Wait where's Spike?

Giles: Uhm, he went out to get pigs blood.

Buffy: Great...I needed everyone here. Well let me get out with this...

Kennedy looked at her with sympothy.

Buffy: Okay here we go...

END CREDITS


	8. Issues

Summary: How will they handle it?

Buffy stood in front of them all worried.

Buffy Thoughts- "Okay..here we go.."

Giles: Buffy?

Buffy: I know you are going to be dissapointed and you should be. But this is all very confusing for me too. And you need to understand I'm going through a rough time. I wish I could turn back time but I can't and I-

Anya: OUT WITH IT!

Buffy: I'm pregnant.

Xander: Merciful Zeus.

Giles looked at her very dissapointed.

Willow: Buffy!? And KENNEDY knows this!?

Tara: You guys. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation.

Giles: Who the BLOODY HELL is the father!?

Buffy: You know how two vampires had a baby together once? The miracle child. Darla and Angel had it?

Giles: What does that have to do with this nonsense!?

Buffy: Spikes the father...

They all stare at her in shock. Then the front door enters and Spike walks in with a bag of pigs blood. They turn their wow'd attension to him.

Spike: What?

OPENING CREDITS

Giles: Uhm S-S-Spike.

Spike: Yeah? What do you want watcher?

Willow: OH-MY-GODDESS!

Anya: Ever hear of the word abortion?

Spike: Abortion? What the bloody 'ell are you talking about?

Tara: B-B-Buffy. Are you s-sure?

Buffy: 200 percent.

Spike: Will someone bloody tell me what this is about?

Spike threw the bag down.

Anya: Oh right. Buffy's pregnant.

Spike looked at Buffy with a sideways look, he wondered who the father was, but was also very sad because of this. He loved her so much. His voice went soft.

Spike: Who's the father?

Buffy: You are...(says in a whisper but hearable tone)

Spike: Me? I am? Like that deal with Angel and Darla? I'm going to be a father? Of you're kid? What?

Buffy: You ARE the father. Even if it's almost impossible.

Spike: If you're lying to me-

Buffy: I'm not.

Buffy held her hands in her face, covering the tears.

Spike: I will support, and help out as much as I can. I will be in the kids life. If you will allow me.

Buffy: Of course I will...

Spike nodded, and everyone stayed silent unsure of what to say.

Anya: SAY, anyone want pizza?

Willow: Pizza yeah.

Ginger: I'll help order it.

Xander: Yeah whatever.

They all walked out, Giles unapprovingly shook his head at Buffy. She knew he'd never let her hear the end of it.

Spike: Want to go up to you're room so we can talk in private.

Dawn: Buffy. Later. I wan't to talk to you about this.

Buffy: Okay Dawn...

Buffy and Spike went upstairs to Buffy's room. They sat down on chairs in front of eachother.

Spike: How are we gonna work this out?

Buffy: I don't know.

Spike: Have any idea?

Buffy: All I want is you in his or her life.

Spike: Yeah. What about living arrangements?

Buffy: The crib is in my room...you too...Treat the child as you'res. I know you don't get alone well with kids. But try to treat you're own well.

Spike: Always.

END CREDITS


	9. Kidnapped

Summary- More evil, more time. More death.

Buffy was reading a book of baby names with Anya. Anya was completely jelous since she was so desperate for a famiy.

Anya: Ooh I like that one. India.

Buffy: No...

Anya: Joeseph.

Buffy: No.

Anya: Chrissy.

Buffy: Uhm no.

Anya: God you're so picky!

Buffy: Sorry Anya but you keep picking all of the bad names.

Buffy and Anya were sitting down on a couch in the livingroom together, and Spike was leaning against the wall, smirking at the arguing.

Anya: Ooh this one.

Buffy: William? I dont kn-

Spike: No! No William.

Buffy: Oh yeah. His name was William when he was a human.

Anya: What a dork. I like Katie.

Buffy: It's cute..but I need something perfect. So the name's we thought of are...for girls, Eve and Gabby. For boys, Leon and Chris. We need more!

Spike: You are horrible name pickers.

Buffy: What do YOU like?

Spike: I don't know. Just nothing of this...

Buffy: Ugh.

Anya: What about Anya?

Buffy and Spike: NO!

Anya: Just a question.

Buffy: Look this is enough for one day. I'm gonna go patrol.

Spike: No you aren't.

Buffy: What the hell are you talking about?

Spike: I can't risk you're life. If you die, so does the baby. You are staying here. It's dangerous.

Buffy: You've got to be kidding me.

Spike: I'm serious.

Buffy: You can't just keep me away from saving lives.

Spike: I'll do it for you. Please don't go.

Buffy: Fine. Whatever.

She slouched on the couch and groaned. Anya grinned.

Anya: Back to the baby names!

Spike: If she's gonna go at it again, I mine as well go now. Alright bye, off to patrolling.

He got up off the wall and walked out, taking a stake with him. About a half hour later, the lights went out. Beth screamed.

Ginger: What the hell?

Kennedy: I can't see a thing? Where are the candles?

Buffy: The basement. I think.

Willow: Yeah basement.

Kennedy: Okay, Ginger wanna go with me?

Ginger: Hell no. But I will.

Tara: Willow, where are you?

Willow: Right here.

The window in the dining room smashed open.

Buffy: Was that the window!?

Faith: Francheska and whats her face are hurt!

Andrew: Holy bananas, my tounge is dry!

Uber vamps run through the windows.

Dawn: Get the hell off of me!

Buffy: Dawn!

Buffy got up and ran over to Dawn's voice and hit the uber vamp. It growled and she punched it in the face. Dawn ran over to Willow and Tara and grabbed for a stake, she threw it to Buffy. Buffy caught it and staked the vampire in front of her. A lot started to surround her, and they grabbed her.

Willow: BUFFY!

More vampires came over and they were too strong for her to move.

Buffy: Let me go you son of a bitch!

The uber vamps dragged her out, and ran incredibly fast with her in their arms, and they ran far. One knocked her unconcious, she couldn't remember when. All she remembered was, they took her to a hole. Put her in it. And tied her up.

Buffy: Where the hell am I?

She looked around, it looked like a cave, their were a couple of candles around the room, and they were lit. The room was empty besides a table in the middle of the room with torturing items on it..wonderful. She was tied with chains up against the wall. She wasn't showing her stomach from being pregnant yet. No bump. Not far along enough.

Minion: You're higness, it is awake.

She heard voices from down the hallway, and saw shadows.

Tatiana: Really? Well this should be interesting.

Tatiana walked out in to the area Buffy was, and she saw her clearly.

Buffy: Who the fuck are you?

Tatiana: Language. I'm Tatiana.

Buffy: You. So, you're the thing everyone is making a big deal about.

Tatiana: I'm famous? Wow. Like the jeans, like the shirt..the shoes. Are disgusting.

Buffy: Watch it.

Tatiana: Ooh I think I hit a nerve. Don't go hulk on me now. Love that movie.

Buffy raises an eyebrow.

Tatiana: Buffy Summers. 25, born in Los Angeles. Moved to Sunnydale California when she got kicked OUT of school.

Buffy: How do you-

Tatiana: I'm magickal. Isn't it SWELL?

Buffy: What ARE you?

Tatiana: I never told a soul. Except my brother Carlos...

Buffy: Carlos...original name.

Tatiana: Shutup.

Buffy: Ugh, I'm never gonna get out of here.

END CREDITS


	10. Orange Goo, Truth For You

Summary- Poor Poor Buffy.

--

Buffy sighed sadly. She had been here for now three hours. Tatiana would not stop blabbering away.

Tatiana: You know, when I was you're age, I was a fool. Just a fool.

Buffy: Would you shut up already?

Tatiana: I don't like how you're talking to me. It's rude.

Buffy: You remind me a lot of a god I killed a while back...

Tatiana: She must've been weak. I am never going to be destroyed.

--

Spike entered the house.

Willow: Spike, you're back.

Spike: Why is the window broken, and a lot of the furniture? Where's Buffy?

Dawn had a cut on her forehead, and she looked pretty distressed.

Giles: We had been attacked...Buffy was taken hostage by the Uber Vamps.

Spike: What?

Willow: We-We couldn't see, the lights were out...

Spike: Bloody hell. And I thought it was safe to leave her here. Must've forgotten what house we're IN.

Dawn: I want to find her...

Spike: And we bloody hell will. Everyone get a weapon, we're gonna go get her.

Giles: Unacceptable. We do not know where she is, or how to find her. Or if this is some sort of trap that will get us KILLED!

Kennedy: Mr. Giles has got a point.

Lori: And I don't want to die just because Buffy was taken away.

Spike: She has a baby inside of her. She dies, so does the baby. The baby and she dies, so do I.

Anya: I say we go get her. Sounds sensible.

Xander: Yeah, me too.

Spike: Good...don't be a sodding git, watcher man. Let's go.

Giles: I am staying behind.

Spike: Fine.

The slayers + Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara, pile up behind Spike with weapons.

Ginger: Let's do this.

They walk out, while Spike uses his vampire scent to find her.

--

Tatiana looked at Buffy smiling.

Buffy: You're a bitch.

She hit Buffy hard in the mouth.

Tatiana: I am getting TIRED of you're bull shit.

She walked over to the table, and picked up a sharp object with orange goo on it.

Buffy: That..that was in my house...Willow and Giles were studying it. What is it?

Tatiana: Truth. If I feed this to you, and ask you questions. For the next five minutes you can only answer truthfully. But only yes or no questions.

Buffy tried to keep her mouth closed, but Tatiana forced it open. She placed the goo in her mouth, and tilted Buffy's head up, so she would swallow it. And down it went.

Tatiana: There.

Buffy: I hate you so much.

Tatiana: Right..to the questions.

Buffy: NO.

Tatiana: SHUSH. Five minutes left. Have you ever been killed before?

Buffy: Yes.

Tatiana: Damn, I was gonna ask how..but these are yes or no questions...Are you in love?

Tatiana Thoughts- "If she's in love..I can kill the one she is in love with so it will destroy her. If she's not...then...I'll think of something."

Buffy: Yes.

Tatiana: Is it someone human?

Buffy: No.

Tatiana: HAH. Do they live with you in the mansion?

Buffy: Yes.

Tatiana: Is it a man?

Buffy: Yes.

Tatiana: Vampire?

Buffy: Yes.

Tatiana: Now I just have to narrow it down, to who is a vampire in that house. MINIONS!

Three minions walk over.

Minion1: Yes you're great oneness?

Tatiana: Go to where Buffy lives, find out who there is a vampire, and bring them back to me.

Minion3: Of course you're majesty!

Minion2: We will go at once.

They leave happily.

Minion3: QUEEN TATIANA!! YOU BETTER SEE WHATS UP HERE!

Tatiana: Ugh. Minions. COMING!

She went up the stairs.

--

Tatiana: What is the racket? Who are these people?

They saw Spike, the scoobies, and all of the slayers.

Spike: I'm Spike.

Tatiana: I'm bored.

She levatates an ax from out of sight, and it flies from down the hole, up to Tatiana's hands.

Tatiana: Yay for this.

She super speed, runs around them, killing some of them. The rest retreat, running off.

Tatiana: Are you a vampire little 'Spike?'

Willow Xander Anya and Tara were still behind Spike, everyone else was gone.

Spike: Yeah..

Tatiana: GET HIM!

More minions came up and they grabbed him, strongly, they brought him down and tied him with chains, next to Buffy.

Spike: Buffy.

Buffy turned her head towards him, a tear flying down her face.

Spike: We aren't going to die.

Tatiana: Damnit. I was distracted. The orange truth telling thing wore off. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's the vampire you're in love with?

Buffy was quiet.

Spike: Sod off you disgusting creature.

Tatiana: I'll leave you two alone.

She exited, to down the hall.

Buffy: I wish...I wish she would just let us go. We don't even know what type of creature she is.

Spike: Buffy, I love you, and she will never EVER get away with this all.

Buffy: Right...

END CREDITS


End file.
